


My Universe Will Never Be The Same

by LyricIsHereUnfortunately, Midniight



Series: Minecraft but it's a teen romcom [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Boys In Love, Feels, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, M/M, Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricIsHereUnfortunately/pseuds/LyricIsHereUnfortunately, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midniight/pseuds/Midniight
Summary: Sapnap is stupidly in love with Karl Jacobs and it shows.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: Minecraft but it's a teen romcom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136831
Comments: 20
Kudos: 274
Collections: MCYT





	1. Chapter 1

The sun has already gone down and a chill rolls off the ocean and into the small shop. Sapnap fixes his hoodie over his arms and trades his usual white headband for a white beanie, courtesy of his friend Quackity.

It’s the middle of winter, the restaurant Sapnap usually works at is closed for the season and he lands a job at a small coffee shop on the beach. It’s small, quaint, even. It’s cute.

Sapnap isn’t someone to use words like that often. That’s more Dream’s thing. He ‘aw’s’ and obsesses over every small thing he sees. That’s probably how he got the boyfriend he has now.

The front door swings open, hitting the wood of the wall next to it harshly. Wind flows in after it, causing loose napkins to fly and cups to rattle. Karl Jacobs stands outside of it, looking apprehensive. 

“I didn’t mean to do that.” He says, with pleading puppy eyes. 

“I know,” Sapnap smiles at him, pulling him into the shop and shutting the door behind him.

Karl wraps him in a hug, shivering from the cold. “Can I get a caramel iced coffee?”

Sapnap pulls away from the hug and cocks his head at him. “You’re shivering.”

“I need caffeine,” He argues. “And you know I don’t like hot coffee.”

Picking up the napkins that fell onto the floor, Sapnap rolls his eyes. “C’mon, Jacobs, let’s get you your drink.”

Karl sits on the counter as he works, kicking his legs. “Oh! Bad told me to tell you that Skeppy says that he needs you to help him out with his chemistry homework.”

Sapnap covered the bottom of the cup with caramel. “Well, you tell Bad to tell Skeppy that I’m still waiting for the answers for history.”

Karl grinned. “I finished that a couple of days ago if you wanna come and study with me. When do you get off?”

“In a couple of hours.” Sapnap finished making the drink, sliding it over to him. He took a sip. “What do you think?”

His smile widened and he did a little happy dance that was unfairly cute. “It’s perfect! Thanks, Sappy!”

Rolling his eyes, Sapnap musses up his hair. “Don’t call me that, you dork.”

Karl just giggles and tells him he’ll meet him after his shift.

They’ve known each other since third grade. Well, correction: Sapnap knew Karl since third grade. Karl only knew of his existence at around seventh grade. Sapnap had seen little Karl Jacobs glue his hands to the table during art one cold January morning in like 2005 and has been smitten ever since. Karl, on the other hand, saw Sapnap completely body someone on the football field when they were about twelve, and, well, that’s about as good as it gets. 

The next two hours pass by quickly, no one coming in the store, just leaving him to clean up and lock up. Karl meets him on the beach.

It’s dark, stars twinkle above them as they walk. Wind bites at their cheeks and the tips of their fingers have gone numb. Karl, the tactile person he is, attaches himself to Sapnap’s side for warmth.

It doesn’t take long for them to reach the pier. They slip underneath the bridge, climbing into the pocket of sand that sits between the rotting wood and the ocean and blocks the wind. It’s their place. 

Karl dumps his backpack on the rocks and pulls him over to the hammock that they had put up years ago. Sapnap pulls their blanket out of the giant ziplock bag and wraps it around their shoulders. Karl cuddles into his side, pulling out their history textbook and Sapnap rests his chin on the top of his head. 

“Well, you see,” Karl points to a passage. “In 1832, there was…” He goes on to explain history fact after history fact that doesn’t spend more than a second in Sapnap’s brain because all he can think about is how soft Karl’s hair is and the way they seem to fit together perfectly.

Yeah, he might just be a little bit in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the sequel to my dnf fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057184/chapters/71321952


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, he turns his history homework in, gets an A, and hurries to meet his best friend outside the library. 

Dream stands there, smiling stupidly at his phone, probably texting his boyfriend. Sapnap snuck behind him, startling him and causing him to yell and throw his phone at him. Sapnap caught it as best as he could, probably accidentally texting George a dozen nonsense messages. 

“Don’t just do that!” Dream punched his shoulder. “Dude!”

Sapnap laughed, handing him back his phone. “How’s George?”

Dream smiled softly, stupidly lovesick. “He’s doing good. Said that Tommy and Tubbo stole his sunglasses but Tommy just DMed me to tell me that they broke them and are trying to find a replacement.”

Sapnap whistled. “Rip Tommy and Tubbo.” 

Dream agreed. “Hey, are you going to Minx’s party? She’s inviting everybody.” Sapnap thought about it. Dream groaned. “C’mon, man, even Techno is going. You have to go.”

“It’s on a Saturday, man.” Sapnap shrugged. “I have work.”

“What’s goin’ on?” Quackity appeared next to them. Dream explained and Quackity frowned. “Dude, you’re  _ always _ working. Can’t you ask for a day off?”

“I wish I could go,” He promised. “And I’ll ask.” They cheered. “But don’t get your hopes up.”

They definitely got their hopes up.

Later that day, Sapnap was just walking through the hallway when he was tackled into a hug. Or at least, Karl tried to. He was easy to catch.

“Sapnap!”

“Karl!” 

Karl wrapped his arms tighter around his shoulders. “Guess what?”

Sapnap fought the urge to kiss his forehead. “What?”

“You know how I was super mad because my dad and my brother put sticky notes all over my room?” Sapnap nodded. “Well, they’re letting me redo my entire room! I figured you would wanna come with me to help pick out the colors and stuff after school and so I told my dad that and he said that you could even help us paint it!”

Warmth bloomed in Sapnap’s middle and he felt ridiculously sappy. “That’s great, Ba- Jacobs. That’s great.” 

Karl hopped out of Sapnap’s arms, then turned back and hugged him one more time. “See you after school? My brother’ll drive us to Walmart.” 

“See you there.” Sapnap waved him off.

After school, they did meet up at Karl’s brother’s car. He drove them to Walmart quickly, making them promise to be good and call him once they’re done.

“We will,” Karl promised. “Bye, Chris!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Chris rubbed his brother’s hair. “Love you, see you later. Later, Sapnap.”

“Bye,” They chorused and he finally drove away. 

They walked around the store, picking up pillows and stuffed animals as they looked. Eventually, they found the paints. Karl scrutinized at two different shades of grey and Sapnap hugged him from behind, looking over his shoulder and resting his hands on his sides. 

“What the honk?” Karl sighed, leaning back into him. “There are too many colors.” He picked up another shade. “Why are there so many types of grey?”

Sapnap rubbed circles into the fabric of Karl’s sweater, nodding to the warm dark grey. “What about that one?”

Karl picked it up. “I mean, I like it, but it’s a little boring.”

Sapnap thought for a moment, then reached out, picking up a couple of packs of glow-in-the-dark stars. “We could put these up. It’d be like you’re looking up at the stars every night.”

Karl gasped, an idea popping into his brain. He pulled away from Sapnap’s touch to stand on his tiptoes to grab a bunch of blues and greens and a white. “I have the  _ best _ plan.” He got out his phone, sliding through pictures before pointing out one. “I can have someone paint waves and stuff so it can feel like our spot. Then it’d be like I’m with you all the time.”

Sapnap picked him up, swinging him around. “I love-”  _ you _ “-it!”

Karl laughed, kicking his legs in the air, and rubbed his cheek into the space in between Sapnap’s neck and collarbone. “This is going to be so fun.”

Sapnap set him back down. They spent another hour picking out blankets and other decorations before Chris came back and drove them over to Karl’s house so they could start painting. Sapnap messaged his mom, letting her know he would be spending the night. 

They started by taking out all of the stuff in Karl’s room, everything from his clothes to the monster energy drink sword they made in ninth grade. 

They set themselves up a blanket fort in the living room for after they’re done and got started.

“You’re holding your brush sideways,” Sapnap told Karl, who rolled his eyes.

“It’s fine. It’ll be a leaning sky.”

“Skies don’t lean.”

He threw a paintbrush at him. Laughing, Sapnap picked it off the plastic-covered floor and continued painting. Once they had half of one wall done, meeting in the middle, Karl tapped his shoulder. 

Sapnap turned, eyes still on what he was doing, “Wha-” Karl painted his nose. He jumped back, laughing. “Karl!” He pushed him, then ran away, leaving Sapnap to chase him around the room, paint in hand. 

He finally caught up to him, pushing him softly to the ground and leaving a grey handprint on his forehead. “Hey!” Karl rubbed at the paint, then pushed Sapnap, using his leverage to dump a can of paint on his chest. 

They continued to chase each other around, hitting each other with paints and making a mess. Finally, they tired out and Chris laughed at them and brought them stuff to help clean up. They took showers, Sapnap changing into clothes he had left there last time they had a sleepover. 

They had pizza for dinner and ate pizza and stayed up all night watching Doctor Who. Finally, at around three in the morning, they turned off the tv, choosing to joke around for the rest. 

They prank called Bad, annoyed Dream on discord, took turns singing Sweater Weather, and eventually uncovered Karl’s dad’s liquor cabinet.

“Okay, okay,” Karl giggled, hushing him. “Fuck, Marry, Kill: Quackity, Bad, Dream.”

“Um,” Sapnap took another swig of whatever was in the bottle they were sharing. “Fuck Quackity, Marry Dream, Kill Bad.” Karl nodded as if agreeing. “Fuck, Marry, Kill: George, Sam, Fundy.”

Karl nearly spat out his drink. “Oh my god. Fuck Sam, Marry George, Kill Fundy? I don’t wanna have to kill Fundy. He’s nice.” He pouted. “Me, Minx, Schlatt.”

“Um,” Sapnap cussed. “That’s a hard one. Marry you, obviously. And-”

Karl blinked. “Obviously?”

Sapnap felt all the blood drain from his face. “I mean, yeah, duh.” _ I’m in love with you  _ “You’re my best friend.”

Karl dropped the bottle, hugging him. “I thought Dream was your best friend.”

“Awe, dude,” He’s so fucking cute. “You’re both my best friends.”

“Really?” He asked, muffled by Sapnap’s shirt. 

“Yeah,” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to his hair. “Of course. You’re my favorite.”

Karl looked up at him, face red, and placed a hand on the spot that Sapnap kissed before breaking out into a grin and grabbing Sapnap’s face to pepper kisses onto the top of his head, nearly giving Sapnap a heart attack. 

They stayed like that for the rest of the night, falling asleep intertwined.


	3. Chapter 3

Sapnap woke up earlier than Karl the next morning with a headache. He sat up, realizing that Karl was still in his lap. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing, then glanced around the room, his gaze landing on the bottle abandoned on the floor. Then all the memories from last night rushed back.

He kissed him. He kissed Karl. And Karl kissed him. They were drunk and it was just on the head, but it sent him through a loop. He remembers the warmth of the kiss. The domesticity of it. 

Karl began to stir, blinking up at him and giving him a sleepy smile.

“Hey, Jacobs,” Sapnap said softly. “How you feelin’?”

“I think I’m still a little drunk,” He giggled, sitting up and placing a kiss on Sapnap’s cheek before standing up and stumbling into the kitchen.

Sapnap froze, watching him go before smiling stupidly hard and following him like a puppy. 

They sobered up and took medicine for their headaches before getting dressed for school and heading out for the day. 

They had to bother Chris for a ride to school, ultimately really happy with how their day had started. Sapnap doesn’t think he’s felt this weightless in years. They made it to school earlier than planned and decided to stick around each other until they had to go to class.

Karl poked Sapnap’s arm, “Are you coming over again to finish the room, or do you have to work today? I want to finish our spot together.” Sapnap swore his heart stopped for a second.  _ He’s so cute _ . 

“I’m free.”  _ Our spot.  _ “See you then?”

Karl nodded and they walked over to where the rest of their friends were hanging out. Dream noticed them and smiled, raising his hand to wave at them. “Karl!” He dragged him over. “Can you  _ please _ tell Sapnap to go to Minx’s party Saturday? Everybody will be there.”

Karl bounced on his heels. “Yes! That sounds so fun.” He turned to him, giving his best puppy eyes. “We should go.”

“Okay, fine.” Sapnap relented. “I’ll tell my boss it’s someone’s birthday or something.”

Karl cheered and the bell rang. “I’m gonna be late. Honk.” He kissed Sapnap’s cheek before running off. “Bye!”

Dream’s jaw dropped and Sapnap ghosted his fingers across his face. “Dude! When did you guys start dating? And why didn’t you tell me?”

“We’re not dating!” Sapnap said, a little too loud, then lowered his voice. “We’re not dating.”

Dream gave him an unimpressed look. “That didn’t look like a best friend smooch, Sap.”

“I don’t know.” He shrugged. “He just started doing... that.”

Dream picked up his backpack, then patted him on the arm. “Maybe you should ask him.”

He watched him go. “Yeah.” Sapnap sighed, turning to go to class. “Maybe I should.”

After school, they worked on Karl’s room. He didn’t ask. Just accepted all of Karl’s kisses and hoped it would never end.

Wednesday, he was working again. It was just as windy as it was the weekend before and he hoped and prayed no one needed caffeine. Then Karl walked in and he took it back.

“Hey, stranger,” He teased, resting his chin on his palm. “What can I get you on this lovely day?”

Karl shut the door behind him. “Hi, stranger. Can I get an iced coffee?”

“Strange choice,” Sapnap remarked playfully. “Come here often?”

“Oh, just every now and then.” Karl sat on the counter, leaning into Sapnap’s space. “Only when my favorite person is working.”

“Oh?” He fought back a smile, leaning closer. “What’s he like?”

“Hm,” He tapped his chin, then held out his hand to about Sapnap’s height. “About this tall, super funny, always wears this stupid headband.”

Sapnap hit him with a rag. “My headband is  _ not _ stupid.”

Karl reached out and slid it off his head and kissed his forehead. “It’s stupid because I can’t kiss your forehead while it’s there.”

Sapnap blushed and took his headband back, taking Karl’s hand and pressing a kiss to his palm. Karl’s breath caught and Sapnap grinned. “Then maybe you shouldn’t keep your hands covered by your stupid sleeves all the time.”

Karl pulled the collar of his sweater over his face and let his head thump against Sapnap’s chest, making a sound like a balloon letting out air. Sapnap laughed, rubbing his back. 

“I’m gonna need to move to make your coffee, Jacobs,” He told him. “I can’t hold you and make coffee.”

Karl pulled back, still as red as a tomato and let Sapnap do his job. He made the drink quickly and gave it to him. He took it appreciatively and they sat together at one of the tables near the back. 

“After work, we should head down to our spot. We spent so much time trying to recreate it in my room that we haven’t gone to see it in a while.”

Sapnap nodded. “That sounds good.”

And so they studied and listened to music and waited for his shift to end. A few people came into the store, causing Sapnap to get up and actually do his job instead of making heart eyes at Karl. 

Finally, his shift was over and they could go.

The sun had already gone down and the stars twinkled beautifully above them. The wind wasn’t quite as bad as it was earlier. 

It was calmer. 

“I’m glad,” Karl said softly as they walked. “I’m glad I know you.”

Sapnap rubbed his thumb against Karl’s. “I’m glad I know you, too.” A pause. “You know, I had the biggest crush on you when we were kids. I thought you were just so cool.”

Karl tightened his grip on Sapnap’s hand. “I… I have the biggest crush on you right now.”

That stopped him. Karl stopped with him, not meeting his eyes. “R-” His voice cracked. “Really?”

Karl nodded, a small smile forming itself on his lips. “I think you’re just so cool.”

Sapnap nodded, dumbly, and they kept walking. Just when they were by the pier, he came back to his senses. 

“Wait.” He stopped him, letting go of his hand and cupping his face.

“Wha-” Karl’s word died in his throat because then Sapnap’s lips were on his and they were kissing, really kissing, and Sapnap was rubbing small circles into his cheeks and he melted into the kiss.

Sapnap pulled away and Karl chased his lips for a moment too long, causing him to chuckle and rest their foreheads together. Their breath mingled and soon so did their laughs.

Karl took Sapnap’s hand and led them into their spot and when they finally looked down on it, it wasn’t the way they left it.

Their hammock was torn down and spray painted red. There was glass everywhere, broken beer bottles thrown everywhere. Karl dropped his hand and ran to the rocks. “No! No, it has to still be here,” He muttered, close to tears. “C’mon, c’mon.” He slipped, cutting his hand on a piece of glass. “No…” 

Sapnap hurried after him, taking him into his arms and taking down his headband to cover Karl’s cut. “Hey, hey, baby, it’s okay. It’s okay. What are we looking for?” A sob wretched itself from Karl’s throat. “Baby, what are we looking for?”

Karl’s lip quivered. “A ring. My mom’s ring. I was going to give it to you.”

Sapnap’s heart shattered. Karl’s mom had died years ago from leukemia. Karl was there when it happened. “Okay, okay, I’m going to call your brother. He’s gonna take you to the doctor to get your cut taken care of and I’m going to stay here and find it, okay?”

Karl nodded, using his sleeve to dry his tears. 

Chris got there in record time, just before it started to rain. Sapnap saw them off, then rushed back to their spot, finding an envelope with his name on it from Karl. He pocketed it, picking up and searching behind every rock he could. 

“Please...” He begged the universe. “Just this one time.”

Lighting stuck in the distance and it rained harder. Water washed away sand and glass. 

And soon there wasn’t anything left.


	4. Chapter 4

Karl had to get stitches. They let him go early the next morning. 

Sapnap came to see him the next day. He cried when he realized that he had come empty-handed. 

Karl stayed home for the next couple days. They both missed Minx’s party. 

Most of the time they spent with each other was silent. 

Monday morning, Sapnap ended up skipping. He couldn’t help but feel guilty. If he had never kissed Karl in the first place, this would have never happened. 

Groaning, he layed back on his bed, jumping when he felt paper rustle underneath him. He sat up and pulled an envelope out from underneath his blanket. Karl’s letter.

_ Dear Nick, _

_ This is already weird. I never use your first name. _

_ Anyways, if you’re reading this that means I finally told you I like you.  _

_ And I do! Like you, that is. But, well, you know I’ve never been good at telling people what I feel. I barely know how I feel. _

_ Well, here it goes: _

_ I’m kinda in love with you. _

_ It’s so weird to think that you’re actually going to read that. I’ve written this letter so many different ways so many different times. Remember that time I had to go to the nurse in eighth grade? That’s because I was going to give you a note like this but then you showed up and I panicked and ate it. _

_ That’s weird. I don’t think you’re supposed to say that when you tell someone you love them. _

_ It’s kinda like you put a spell on me. One minute I was completely fine and then it hit me like the sky fell on me. I’m in love with you. It wasn’t a big realization, either. Of course I love you. You’re Sapnap. _

_ You’re so nice. And so caring and so perfect. You make me laugh when I’m hurting. You helped me through every hard thing I’ve ever gone through. _

_ Before mom died she made me promise I would give you her ring. She looked me right in my eyes and told me, “Karl Jacobs, if you don’t give that boy my ring, then don’t bother keeping it. You’re smitten, honey.” _

_ Mom always knew everything, huh?  _

_ I’m so in love with you. _

_ Because of you, my universe will never be the same. _

_ I’m glad you came into my life. _

_ -Karl _

  
  


Sapnap put down the letter, hands shaking and tears streaking down his face. There was only one thing left to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Karl rotated his wrist, wincing as his stitches stretched. He sighed, laying back on his new bed. The new scenery in his room almost hurt. A constant reminder of what he lost. 

Then, there was a knock at his window. He shot up, knowing there was only one boy that would climb up the tree outside his house to get to his window.

He slid the window up, letting Sapnap inside. “Sapnap?”

Sapnap stood up, folding his hands behind his back. “Karl, I-” He faltered. “How are you feeling?”

Karl wrapped his arms around himself. “I’m okay, I guess. Okay as I can be.”

A pause. 

“I read your letter.” Sapnap said.

Karl’s heart skipped a beat. “You did?”

“I did.” Sapnap took his uninjured hand. “I just wanted to tell you, I’m in love with you too. I have been for a while. I think I’ve been in love with you longer than I’ve known you. Which I know makes no sense.”

Karl let out a small laugh, nodding his head. “I know exactly what you mean.”

“You are probably one of the best things to happen to me.” He admitted. “And I know I’m nothing like you. I don’t have money or popularity and I won’t be able to get you what you’re used to, but I love you. I love you so much.”

Karl shook his head. “I don’t care about your money, Sapnap-”

“Baby,” He continued. “Because of you, my universe will never be the same. And I’m just as glad that you came-” He revealed this other hand, which held a velvet box. “-into my life. I’ve been saving up for this for a while and-” He opened it, showing a galaxy-like stone of a promise ring.

“Jesus christ,” Karl took it. “All that time, all those months, you were working every odd job you could find just buy me this?” Sapnap nodded. Karl dropped it, wrapping his arms around him. “Nick-” He cut himself off, kissing him.

Sapnap kissed back just as passionately. They parted, Karl peppering kisses on his face. “I,” He punctuated every word with a kiss. “Love,” Another kiss. “You.” Another. “So much.”

Sapnap laughed, cupping his boyfriends face and bringing him into yet another kiss.

  
  


And in the distance, Dream just so happened to come across a ring in the ocean as he scuba dived.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! please comment


End file.
